ngmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Spawners
Dire Spawn, Great Plague, Devourers, The Scourge from J'ith-rieh or Slavers, a species of sentient fungi that took over the planet called J'ith-rieh in the Yagathian Empire 125 million years ago when their world was destroyed by a large meteor. These telepathic beings are known for their aggressive and hostile nature against other species. Biology Spawners were a parasitic species of fungi and animal hybrids that are known for their invasive behavior and also the leading cause of deadly diseases that affected the early Yagathian societies. They were described as having green skin, a tall figure and muscular bodies covered in long fibrous growths. Spawners had whip-like arms and legs that can bend in strange ways. Their eyes were red and yellow without lids and were able to see into the very essence of any living creature. Reproduction The Spawners reproduced by releasing a series of spores into the air. Then the spores rapidly grew into the ground. This process was repeated more than once and also in a day the spore grows up to maturity. When a Spawner gets old and about to pass away they turn into a solid form. Society Spawners lacked the technology as the other advanced races and also they never built any colonies on any planets. Instead, they made a nest on the surface of any world they found. The Yagathians mentioned them as slavers and also savages who have been a problem with their presence in the last millions of years. Hierarchy The Queen was the ruler of the Spawners and also the nests. She enslaved many races and on different worlds and wiped out the native wildlife. Also, she was responsible for the demise of many great races of the universe. However, the Queen of the Spawners was miserably defeated after the Yagathians rebelled against her tyranny. Behavior Spawners did not have the social structure as the Yagathians and also they founded many breeding colonies on other planets. They mostly invaded worlds to build nests on the surface. When a Spawner was born it became more aggressive and also hostile towards other species. The Yagathians used their parasitic offspring for their experiments and also farmed them like animals in a series of chambers. Rise to Dominance The Spawners became sentient beings later and enslaved the Yagathians and a rebellion against their captors was carried out. According to the Eshermekite Papyrus Scrolls: "No more did the Spawners enslaved the Yagathians...They released all their fury on the slavers. Before the Spawners captured the Yagathian race and also fed on the life force of them... This became a turning point in the history of the Yagathian society...A huge war was fought and countless Yagathians were lost in the bitter fight...The Spawners became defeated and therefore became aware of their own dominance...As for the Yagathians, they left the wretched race to settle worlds beyond the sky ..." The Spawner social hierarchy grew into a major power by the time the Yagathians left their colonies. This mythological account of the supremacy of the Yagathian Empire over species that turned into a rebellion was found in later legends of different cultures. Yagathian and Spawner Wars After the Spawners were defeated by the newly founded Yagathian Empire the war between the two species continued. However, the Yagathians have captured the Spawners and enslaved most of their former oppressors and also bred to only serve their new masters. However many wars between the two resulted in the creation of the Yagathian society. ''"As before mentioned the Yagathians once the servants of these vile and wretched things from J'ith-rieh ...Then came an omen in the skies of Yadagoth and it was said that no more slavery nor bondage shall be upon the Great Race...Yaggoth shall rise up against the captors and became a leader of his people...Never again will be an enslaved Yagathian on the surface of Yadagoth...The Yagathic race flourished for millions of years after the battle that determined their fate for the next eons... ''translated from the Eshermekite Papyrus Scrolls After the war, the Spawners were exiled on the surface of J'ith-rieh and remained there ever since. However, some of the Spawners stayed on Yadagoth kept as slaves and also pawns in the Yagathian Empire. Category:Races Category:Yagathian mythology